Ssirith
As a Gorn and a mere cog in the might of the Hegemony, Ssirith is bound to his duty, and almost blindly loyal to no end. His emotions often run high in any direction from furious to ecstatic. He believes that the Gorn are the ultimate in humanoid evolution for their sheer size and strength. Short-tempered and mildly narsicistic, Ssirith also has a side he rarely shows. A side that feels the walls closing in and if he does not act, he and his people will die out. Between his strength and the temperment of a cornered sehlat, Ssirith is undoubtedly a fierce friend and a dangerous enemy. The prime member of the family V'Sava. Members of the V'Sava family have served as guards of the King for over three hundred years and Ssirith at the moment holds the position. His entire life has been spent preparing for the position and in 2410 he assumed his role as a Guard Prime. Shortly after his instatement Ssirith discovered a plot to assassinate King Slathis by the Guards Prime from the families T'ssaal, R'arath, and Vaton. Together the traitors lead a coup against the King in early 2411 but were stopped by Sssirith and those loyal. Ssirith alone defeated the lead conspirators in the throne room aided by King Slathis, and was afterword made a premier leader to all King Slathis' security. In the months to come Ssirith commanded the destruction of the traitorous houses and prevented what could have been civil war. Once this had been accomplished, Slathis chose to make Ssirith a leason officer to the Klingon Empire. Ssirith initially served on the Gom'stavah ''under General H'tath who commanded much of the Klingon Defense Force on the frontlines and distant frontier. Reasons behind Slathis' decision were at the time unknown. In 2411, Ssirith along with H'tath aided the House of Martok in uncovering a conspiracy by the house of Torg to exterminate her family. M'ven, son of Drex was unfortunately killed on Forcas III during a bat'leth tornament. Ssirith, who had been tasked with finding M'ven before the assassins did, was then assigned to fight in his stead. To date, Ssirith is the first non-Klingon to win champion standing in the annual tornament. Shorthly after this event, H'tath transferred her flag to th ''I.K.S. Goragi which was responsible for a number of crippling hit and run attacks in the Pi Canis Sector Block. Ssirith accompanied H'tath to her new command to represent Gorn interests during the war, and it was during this time that his capabilities began to get recognition. During a battle in the Alhena System, Ssirith led an assault team to the Federation command ship, U.S.S. DeWitt, where he incapacitated and captured Captain Hollingsworth. In a brilliant display of initiative and cunning, Ssirith interrogated Hollingsworth and obtained the security codes for the Sol System Defense Grid, after which he executed the Captain and destroyed the DeWitt. H'tath, impressed with his prize rallied the Klingon forces under her command and led them to the Utopia Planetia Ship Yards. While the ensuring battle left the Federation Thir Fleet in ruins, many Klingon vessels were disabled and hundreds of wariors were captured. Chancellor J'mpok commended H'tath for her bravery and ordered her to begin planning a rescue mission of their comrades. General H'tath objected to the notion of saving warriors who had lost their honor, but J'mpok insisted that the number of wariors still alive was too great to ignore. While the mission was being conceived, tensions grew between Ssirith and fellow Gorn, Talash who was discovered to be a member of a family loyal to House T'ssaal, and likely aided in the brief rebillion against Slathis. Though his superiors in the Hegemony gave him orders to kill Talash, H'tath would not allow Ssirith to execute one of her officers. Meanwhile, the Goragi ''had set course to ''Starbase 157 where Ssirith, Talash, and the rest of the rescue team commandeered a Starfleet shuttle which they used to infiltrate a Federation penal base. The team succeeded in retrieving the prisoners but during their escape Talash confronted Ssirith. Beyond the perview of H'tath the two fought and Talash was quickly killed. With Talash dead, the extraction team was able to reach a Klingon warship nearby which then returned them to the Goragi. Unfortunately, the Goragi ''had sustained heavy damage in battle with forces surrounding Starbase 157 and the ship was decided to be beyond repair. A return to Qo'nos allowed Ssirith to consult officers at the Gorn Embassy who promoted him to Rawiq' for executing the traitor and dealing a crippling blow to the Federation. With the ''Goragi ''decommissioned, H'tath again took command of a new vessel, this time the ''I.K.S. Thurn. Ssirith's name grew greatly from there namely with his pivotal role in the Empire's reconquering of Krios Prime after twenty five years. Ssirith led a strike force to the surface in an attempt to capture valuable information along with a member of the Royal Family. Unfortunately in the Empire's absence, the Kriosian people had allied with the Federation which had taken advantage of the vantage point in order to monitor the Empire's activity. Initially, transporter scramblers turned the ground forces into chaotic gangs, but Ssirith's team was able to sabotage the devices allowing the invasion to continue. Ssirith was also present at the capture and ordered the surrender of First Monarch Kantarra, leading to the official incorporation of Krios into the Klingon Empire. At the ceremony installing General Kern as Governor, First Monarch was seen kneeling before Ssirith and a number of other officials. This period proved to be crucial in developing Ssirith's understanding of the Klingon people. Reports from I.I. had determined that the Federation had left an openning in their lines at Outpost 70. The Thurn ''went on to lead a fleet against the starbase and easily captured it with minmal losses. This gave the Klingons a jumping point into Federation territory and General H'tath decided an invasion into their space was the last thing the enemy would expect. After waiting for another fleet to reinforce the new stronghold, General H'tath led the fleet to Argelius. En route H'tath ordered her Science Officer, L'Naan to pinpoint the most heavily populated cities on the pleasure planet so as to bombard them as an example of the Empire's power. L'Naan refused however saying that killing unarmed civilians from a safe distance was not her way. Though it was in H'tath's power to execute her, H'tath appreciated her point of view and instead decided that they would execute the government officials. This decision proved to be premature however, as the fleet was intercepted in orbit and driven back by Starfleet. This failed invasion greatly tarnished H'tath's reputation and led to dissent among the crew. Lonah, the Chief Engineer and friend to L'Naan, had taken offense to L'Naan's insubordination and begun openly challenging her. The first occasion took place in a hallway and nearly ended in a death match were it not for an inturruption by Engineer B'Obar. Lonah was infuriated and stabbed her subordinate then went to finish her conflict with L'Naan. The fight was only broken up when the ''Thurn ''came to alert status just prior to a battle at H'atoria. B'Obar, while injured, found herself well enough to work through the two day battle, and only sought medical attention after its end. Unfortunately, this proved to be too late when it was learned that the knife had damaged her uterine wall and left her unable to bear children. This left B'Obar in deep hatred of Lonah and caused her to support L'Naan in the deepening conflict. Over the next few weeks the senior staff began to take sides, and with H'tath's constant assailings from the High Council, she was too occupied to take notice. This did however improve her relationship with Sstirith who strongly supported all her acts. Until then, Ssirith did not understand the Klingon compulsion to place blame and put so much pressure on honor, but recent developments helped him to see the Klingon way. This deepening feud between Lonah and L'Naan began to manisfest at the worst time, when the Romulans lauched a sudden attack on the General's homeworld, H'atoria. The ''Thurn ''immediately answered the call but much of the fleet fell behind, possibly waiting for H'tath to be dispatched. The vessel excelled beyond what anyone thought possible when it single-handedly defeated the Romulans. The ''Thurn ''itself was lost however when the crew set the vessel on a collision course just prior to their beaming down to fight the ground forces. From that point on, H'tath's honor went unquestioned and she was given command of the ''I.K.S. Dorenga. '' Things calmed greatly while on the ''Dorenga, ''as Ssirith and the Klingons fought a number of battles against the Federation along the Pi Canis Sector. Even the skirmish between Lonah and L'Naan seemed to subside slightly, though many among the crew still quietly backed one or the other. One event that had resounding effects on Ssirith was a geological event that ripped through several cities on the Gorn homeworld. Thousands were killed, and though the notion of serving lightyears away while his planet's cities lay in ruins made him feel helpless, Ssirith recognized that he was bound to his duties on the ''Dorenga. Though he had recently come to accept his Klingon comrades, this new event stirred some of the old biases. The Empire had diverted strikingly few ships to help in the relief effort, angering Ssirith and reminding him that his people would always take a back seat to the Klingon agenda. L'Naan attempted to temper him, as she had come to develop a new respect for the Gorn after serving with him for so long. Ssirith was initially reticent to accept this friendship with a subordinate but came to appreciate it as proof that all Klingons were not chest thumping bigots. He also began looking into the goings on of K'npar, an elderly tactician who had spent several years on Rura Penthe prior to serving under H'tath. It had at an earlier date become known to Ssirith that the reasons for K'npar's sentencing were false, and K'npar had been forced to accept this punishment on his own lest his entire House pay for it and inevitably be destroyed. Ssirith took note of the uncommonly reclusive and sinister nature of the officer and thought him an interseting source for learning was it was to be Klingon.